Déjame volver a verte
by sugA u-u
Summary: ¿Por qué debemos estar viviendo en un mundo donde es tan dificil poder estar juntos? ¿Tan complicado es llegar a la paz? ¿Poder alcanzar nuestros objetivos? ¿Por qué no fui yo el que murió? ahora... ahora iré a acompañarte a ese mundo donde estas, porque mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ti. Pareja: Jean x Armin leves insinuaciones de Levi x Eren
1. Chapter 1

Lean y disfruten, dejen sus comentarios :)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Yaoi: JeanxArmin mención de LevixEren

* * *

**Déjame volver a verte**

Capitulo 1: Comienzo

Ambos conocían muy bien lo impropio de aquella situación, de aquellos sentimientos que en sus corazones dormían. Solo una mirada bastaba entre ambos para expresar lo no dicho, sin embargo y muy a su pesar esas palabras no podrían ser dichas, tal vez nunca, o al menos no hasta que ese maldito infierno acabase.

Pero ¿Cómo todo había acabado así? ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos podía controlar su cuerpo?

Dos cuerpos ardiendo, deseándose el uno al otro, sentimientos encontrados que ambos conocían y a la vez negaban con grandes mentiras colocándose una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderas palabras.

- Yo amo a Mikasa, a mí me gustan las chicas, me das asco - había dicho el castaño momentos antes de acabar en esa situación, intentando decir la más grande de las mentiras hasta el momento, intentando parar esa marejada de sentimientos que hacían que su corazón de un respingo, creyendo (con algo de miedo a decir verdad) poder lastimar al dueño de sus suspiros y sueños húmedos para así ambos poder quedar en una suerte de libertad creada, monótona pero que sería la mejor opción para su situación, donde los lazos fuertes solo causan más dolor. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, esas palabras eran viles mentiras y sin embargo unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del rubio. Y fue en ese momento, cuando el corazón de Jean no pudo soportarlo más, y lo beso, lo hizo expresándole cada uno de aquellos acallados sentimientos, primero de forma tierna, como si temiera volver a dañarle y ahora ya no podía parar.

Ese beso que comenzó siendo tierno se volvió cada vez más profundo, apasionado y desesperado. Ambos querían unir sus cuerpos de una vez, querían dar fin a esa sensación de impotencia que surgía cada vez que de reojo, porque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, se observaban en las duchas públicas del ejercito luego del entrenamiento matutino, poder hacer realidad todos esos sueños y pensamientos que surgían de esos simples sentimientos, de esa necesidad que ninguno diría (pero sí demostrarían) que tenían ambos de poseer el cuerpo del otro.

Querían entregarse por completo, pero la vida de un soldado no era fácil. ¿Qué iba a suceder si alguno de los dos moría a mano de los Titanes? _Sus corazones simplemente no podrían soportarlo y morirían también… _¿Podrían superarlo? _Claro que no, ni aunque sobrevivieran a la misión en la que el otro murió podrían superar esa marejada de sentimientos que uno sentía por el otro… _¿Podrían volver a vivir?_ ¿Para qué? Si vivir solo tenía sentido al lado de esa persona a la que tanto amaban… _¿Podrían cuidarse en la batalla? _Cuidar de alguien supone debilidad, y ellos ya se estaban haciendo débiles, al pensar los mil y un finales trágicos que podría tener esa relación aun no iniciada… ya eran débiles, no había vuelta atrás, ni ahora ni nunca, ya habían caído en ese sentimiento tan hermoso, para cualquier ser, y horrible, para cualquier persona que pudiese perderlo de la noche a la mañana. Ambos se amaban, no podían negarlo. _

Y ahora allí estaban, Jean sobre Armin acostados sobre la cama de este último, besansose, desvistiéndose, amándose. Entregando todo, cuerpo, corazón y mente, al otro en ese primer contacto que ambos tenían de aquella forma tan absoluta.

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada lamida por parte del rubio tenía su propio significado, un significado que solo Jean podía entender y descifrar. Cada embestida, cada marca que dejaba Jean sobre la piel palida y blanquecina de Armin, cada beso correspondía a aquellos sentimientos que este le proponía al castaño.

Jean estaba loco, loco de amor por ese rubio, de rasgos finos y ojos grandes. Armin había empezado a perder la cordura, ya no distinguía el bien del mal mientras pudiera estar al lado de ese castaño, "cara de caballo" (como su mejor amigo le decía), de ojos como la miel.

Apartir de ese momento no volvieron a dudar en demostrarse lo que sentían, los días y semanas pasaron su relación se hacia mucho más profunda, ambos eran felices. Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre, es un sentimiento que en cuanto la fuente se agota se va como si nunca hubiese existido y solo quedan recuerdos de ese sentir momentáneo, hermoso. Y ese momento también llegó para ellos también.


	2. Chapter 2

Lean y disfruten, dejen sus comentarios :)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Yaoi: JeanxArmin mención de LevixEren

* * *

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos

Una nueva misión había llegado y con ella el miedo mutuo de perderse, todo el equipo de la legión designado para cumplir con el objetivo de esta tarea se había reunido momentos antes para evaluar, una vez más la estrategia de esta y con esto los recuerdos habia comenzado a invadir la mente de ambos chicos.

Recordaban todo, por ejemplo esa vez que Jean arriesgo su vida para salvar a Mikasa y que Armin, pese a que no lo dijo, se había puesto celoso. No es que él quisiera ver a su vieja amiga morir pero hacer algo tan imprudente solo por ella había sido como un balde de agua fría para el pequeño rubio, el cual se había largado a llorar ni bien entro en su habitación horas más tarde y no solo por eso, ese día también casi había muerto junto con jean, rodeado de Titanes y con el castaño herido en sus brazos sus posibilidades de vivir eran casi nulas en su momento, hasta que Eren, por suerte comando a los titanes para que atacaran al asesino de su madre y tio, y luego a Reiner. Si no hubiese sido por ello de seguro ninguno de los dos habría salido vivo de eso y, en verdad, se lo agradecían.

Armin recordaba como esa noche Jean había entrado en su habitación, se habia colado en su cama y la había abrazado, él aun lloraba y eso el castaño lo pudo notar ya que momentos más tarde se encontraba besando sus ojos y mejillas, delineando el camino salado que esas pequeñas gotas hacía por su rostro para luego desviarce a los labios del rubio y besarlos, con ternura, pasión y necesidad. Hicieron el amor esa noche pero esta vez habia algo distinto y ambos lo sabían bien, ellos dos habían saboreado la muerte y querian transmitirse mutuamente ese sentimiento de miedo a perderse, esa necesidad que sus corazones sentian por el otro y esa agobiante sensación que tenía la posibilidad de no volver a verse despues de finalizar una misión.

Jean recordó el momento en el cual, el rubio se disfrazó de Historia y él de Eren para cumplir con su rol en una misión. Ese momento donde un carruaje los había secuestrado a ambos de una sola pasada y sin duda alguna. La misión iba bien pero Jean no podía contenerse al ver como ese sucio y obeso hombre acariciaba el cuerpo de armin pensando que era una chica. ¡Y como no confundirlo! sus facciones finas, esos hermosos ojos grandes y azules, su piel tersa y blanca, y su cuerpo firme pero sin mucha masa muscular que lo demostrase, simplemente era similar a los de una joven mujer, y a decir verdad con esa peluca se parecia bastante a Christa pero era distinto, si en su momento pensó que la rubia era bella y similar a una diosa, al verlo a Armin veía la representación en carne viva de un verdadero dios, un dios al cual sometia durante las noches y lo marcaba como suyo. Quería golpearlo, golpear a ese hombre que toqueteaba sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de su amado, esas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos no lo hacian mas que perder la cabeza, tuvo que voltear la vista mas de una vez para no ver esa escena, sabía que si hacía algo mal no solo la misión se echaria a perder sino que el rubio se lo recriminaría esa noche pero ¡mierda! era imposible no contenerse y mas con ese nudo medio flojo del cual estaba ya pudiendo escapar de su agarre. Ni bien quedo libre, le hizo una seña con los ojos, el rubio lo entendia y pese al asco que le tenía le susurro algo al oido de ese hombre que hizo que este se pusiese delante de la supuesta chica, tapando la vista entre ambos amantes. Jean dio gracias al cielo por no saber lo que Armin le habia susurrado y no tardo ni dos minutos en ponerse de pie lentamente sin realizar un ruido y asi tomar por sorpresa al mayor ahorcandolo un poco con la soga que antes lo apricionaba a la silla hasta que ese quedo inconciente. Para suerte de ellos ese era el unico enemigo que se encontraba en aquella oscura habitación. se aseguro de atar como correspondia al hombre que los habia secuestrado a la silla donde momento atras jean estaba sentado y no espero ni dos minutos mas en ir a socorrer a su pareja, el cual se encontraba aun temblando un poco. Cuando lo desato lo jalo de la mano haciendo que se pare y sin pensarlo más lo abrazo y beso.

- Eres mío- Armin le pertenecia unicamente a él y queria que eso quedara claro en la mente del pequeño rubio que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Recorrió con sus labios la piel del menor dejando un camino de besos hasta su cuello, Armin se avergonzaba de los gemidos que de su boca salían tan espontaneamente, pero se sentia tan bien. Jean no tardo en hacerle varios chupones prueba de que era sullo, con sus manos recorria el cuerpo más pequeño, haciendo que este largara varios suspiros y gemidos, desacomodando a decir verdad las ropas de este y tocando y acariciando su piel. Jean volvió a besarlo para demostrarle todo lo que sentia, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a sus compañeros que habian seguido el carruaje. Un calor interno los invadio, era la verguenza sus rostros lo demostraban, los habían agarrado con las "manos en la masa" rapidamente se separaron, no porque quisieran, si no porque la situación así lo dictaba.

- Por lo que se ve no te gustaba tanto Mikasa - dijo Connie al bordé de la risa. Jean solo corrio la mirada bastante avergonzado a decir verdad, no de su homosexualidad si no en como sus compañeros se habían enterado.

- ¿Estas conciente que es Armin y no Historia verdad? - rió Sasha. SI, estaba conciente de la diferencia entre ambos.

El sargento Rivaille los miraba, ese ese momento se acerco, palmeo el hombro de Jean y les dijo a ambos:

- Si quieren los dejamos solo un rato - Su voz seguia igual de monotona que siempre aunque en sus ojos habia... ¿empatía? ¡Pero que carajos! Si eso era una broma había sido muy buena ¿Como se atrevía a decir aquello? Jean quería golpearlo, pero sabia que si hacia eso solo terminaría siendo asesinado por Levi.

- Ahí tiene al secuestrador- dijo señalando al hombre que parecia recuperar la razon y se fue, empujando a algunos de sus amigos mientras avanzaba dejando solo al rubio.

Lo que no sabía Jean, ni Armin ni ninguno otro de los presentes era que Rivaille había iniciado una relación con Eren hacía cierto tiempo atras y que era por ese motivo que sabía, mas o menos bien, como era que se sentían ambos chicos.

- Y uno que trata de ser considerado - bufó por lo bajo el pelinegro.

Armin se encontraba inmovil, su cara estaba completamente roja, su ojos miraban a sus pies que no reaccionaban, su cuerpo temblaba y su ropa aun se encontraba algo desacomodada. Pensaban decirles a sus amigos algún día, pero definitivamente no de esta manera.

- Preciosura ven conmigo- dijo el hombre atado a un lado suyo sin mirar a su alrededor, unicamente a Armin.

Armin lo miró, se saco la peluca, acomodó sus ropas y habló.

- Primero soy hombre, segundo tengo pareja a la cual amo con todo mi ser y por último - el atado se encontraba totalmente anonadado por la declaración - nadie querría estar con un cerdo como tú - cerró su puño y lo golpeo, el rubio no era un hombre violento pero que ese tipo halla querido abusar de él lo sacaba de las casillas, escupió la cara del hombre y salio de la habitación mas relajado.

Ni sus propios amigos podían creer esa escena, se encontro con Jean esperandolo fuera, no podían ni verse a la cara, nadie decía nada. Fue Armin quien tomo el valor, esta vez y haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar la boca del más alto poniendose en puntas de pie lo beso. Fue un beso corto, pero que hizo que el castaño se relajara, era un "todo irá bien" que le sirvió realmente.

Jean recordaba eso mientras los generales seguían discutiendo de trivialidades sin saber verdaderamente si esta gran charla era productiva para la misión. Sin embargo los recuerdos seguían apareciendo, uno tras otro sin detenerse.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones vividas juntos, tantos pensamientos que atacaban apareciendo fugasmente en la cabeza de ambos jovenes. No querían definitivamente perderse, harían todo lo posible por evitar la tragedia, no querían ver al otro morir, no hoy, mañana o pasado, ni nunca en el resto de sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Lean y disfruten, dejen sus comentarios :)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Yaoi: JeanxArmin mención de LevixEren

* * *

Capitulo 3: Deseos de cosas imposibles

Felicidad plena y sincera era lo único que invadía los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes cada vez que se encontraban, además de muchos otros sentimientos como lujuria y pasión que venían en una especie de "combo" magnífico para ellos. Nada podía ser más perfecto entre ambos.

En el campo de batalla hacían todo lo posible para cuidarse y protegerse mutuamente sin dejar de lado la misión, yendo juntos en el mismo escuadrón de ataque (cosa que lograron luego de infinidad de suplicas a sus comandantes), apoyándose cada vez que un Titán acorralaba o ponía en peligro al otro.

Tiempo más tarde un nuevo proyecto de investigación a cargo de Hanji y Rivaille surgió. Ambos debían volver a probar las habilidades de Eren transformado en Titán con un grupo muy reducido de ayudantes entre los cuales se encontraban Mikasa, Jean y Sasha. Al enterarse de esta situación Jean no espero ni dos minutos en ir al despacho de Irvin a pedirle que cambiara su puesto con el de Armin, alegando que sería una misión más segura para él y que debían guardar su intelecto para futuros planes y estrategias puesto que este era de mucha ayuda. Irvin, luego de la intervención de Rivaille y Hanji, terminó por aceptar la petición. Aunque no le gustaba que nadie a su cargo lo pasara por encima ya que el único a cargo era él y no otro, terminó por ceder ya que encontró verdad las palabras del menor. Armin tenía un cerebro muy valioso como para perderlo en alguna de sus futuras excursiones lo que contrastaba con sus inferiores habilidades físicas a la hora de la batalla.

Pero la vida es cruel, y siempre te puede dar una puñalada por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperas, y eso fue lo que le sucedió a Armin un mes más tarde, cuando de un segundo para otro la situación se descontrolo durante una práctica sencilla con Eren y en un intento desesperado por salvar a su amigo de no ser muerto a manos de su comandante intento hacerlo entrar en razón. Fue inútil pues Eren había perdido toda su cordura, ya no era la persona que conocía desde pequeño si no un titán más el cual lo devoró sin ningún remordimiento.

Jean al volver de una de sus expediciones rutinarias fuera de las murallas, pudo percibir el cambió en el ambiente, sus camaradas estaban deprimidos y no podía localizar con la vista ni al alegre Armin que siempre lo recibía ni a su molesto amigo por ninguna parte. Fijo su vista en sus amigos y compañeros ellos se encontraban con los ojos hinchados, principalmente pudo ver a una Mikasa destruida, abrazada a Sasha y a Conny los cuales se encontraban en la misma situación. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que uno de los presentes se dignó a romper el silencio y tomar la responsabilidad de comunicarle lo sucedido.

Al enterarse de todo se maldijo una y mil veces, él creía que Armin podría estar seguro en esas prácticas ese era el motivo por el cual había hecho el cambio. Pero no, gracias a eso solo había acelerado su muerte. Lágrimas caían por sus ojos, Jean gritaba de dolor pidiendo por favor que dejaran de mentirle, que le dijeran donde estaba su Armin, que alguien le dijera que esos restos a medio digerir, que en ese momento habían transportado delante de él, no eran los restos de su pequeño amante. Quería explicaciones tanto de Hanji como de Rivaille, los encargados de controlar la situación, quería matar a Eren con sus propias manos pero, parecía que ya se habían encargado de eso, cosa que descubrió cuando vio el rostro de Levi el cual se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones que él.

Jean se retiró sin decir más. Aparentemente ya calmado, a la vista de sus compañeros, se dirigió hasta la habitación que pertenecía a su pequeño rubio, al entrar no hizo más que cerrar la puerta con llave pues no quería que nadie lo molestase y se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación. Esa cama que había sido testigo de su amor incontables noches y que ahora permanecía fría, impecable como siempre, pues el niño siempre la dejaba armada antes de comenzar con su rutina diaria. Jean sonrió tristemente al recordar esa vez que llegaban tarde al entrenamiento matutino, pues ambos se despertaron sobre la hora, y Armin antes de salir del cuarto volvió a entrar corriendo para tender su cama, cosa que causo tremenda gracia al más alto. Recuerdos de todo lo que pasaron juntos invadió su mente al igual que lo habían hecho varios meses atrás.

Agarro el sombrero que había pertenecido al abuelo de Armin junto a su más reciente fotografía enmarcada, donde aparecían ellos dos con parte de los integrantes de la legión de reconocimiento y los observo fijamente a ambos.

- Si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás - hablo con su voz entrecortada, pues aun no podía aceptar todos los hechos sucedidos, - definitivamente no pediría el cambio de puesto... no... - se corrigió en el último momento - mucho más atrás... antes de enlistarnos a la milicia- hiso un silencio, le costaba hablar pero seguía con la mirada fija en las posesiones de su difunto amante - al verte te debería haber tomado de la mano y pedirte que nos escapemos juntos - rio - aunque no me hubieses echo caso y me hubieses tratado de loco - sonrió ante la idea de la posibilidad de ese hecho, conocía muy bien al rubio como para saber lo que hubiese pasado en ese momento: Armin se soltaría lo trataría de loco y enfermo pues nunca se hubiesen visto antes y solo tal vez podría existir la posibilidad de que el más bajo se sonrojase pues Jean lo acorralaría contra una pared, como incontable veces había hecho ya, pero que, para el caso hipotético del cual hablaba hubiese sido la primera vez.

Suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos en el acto y miró las cosas una vez más, minutos más tarde. El culpable de todo era solamente él, ni siquiera el ya difunto Eren tenía toda la culpa. Solo por su culpa Armin había muerto y él no pudo protegerlo, por su ignorancia había mandado a una muerte segura al amor de su vida. La decisión ya estaba tomada, él no podía continuar sin Armin.


	4. Chapter 4

Lean y disfruten, dejen sus comentarios :)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Yaoi: JeanxArmin mención de LevixEren

* * *

Capitulo 4: Deseos de cosas imposibles (segunda parte)

La muerte de Marco, tiempo atrás, lo había llenado de valor para continuar, lo había guiado a tomar la decisión que creía correcta, pero la de Armin fue completamente distinta en ese aspecto, solo lo había llenado de un profundo odio a si mismo y lo había dejado sin ganas de seguir con su vida, sin ganas de luchar por el futuro que el rubio tanto anhelaba.

Hacía algún tiempo que por su mente rondaban preguntas como _¿Por qué debemos estar viviendo en un mundo donde es tan difícil poder estar juntos? ¿Tan complicado es el llegar a la paz, a un futuro en el que no seremos solo comida o prisioneros dentro de estos muros? _... _¿Tan difícil es poder alcanzar nuestros objetivos? _pero ahora todas esas preguntas habían dejado de tener sentido, y no solo eso, su sola existencia ahora ya carecía de sentido. Solo una pregunta seguía intacta en esa, ahora, retorcida mente _¿Por qué no fui yo el que murió? _Aunque ahora ya no importaba pues muy pronto lo acompañaría a ese mismo lugar donde estuviera él, su amado.

Jean estaba seguro de que estar juntos no había sido solo un capricho por querer abrazarse a algo que los mantuviera cuerdos o incluso con vida. Pensaba, en ese momento, que no había sido una mera casualidad, pues él creía en el destino que a ambos había unido y que, por sus pésimas decisiones, había terminado en un final que no le hubiera deseado a nadie más. Entendía la sensación que Armin le había contado que sintió cuando vio que Hannah intentaba reanimar desesperadamente a Franz aunque de este había sido devorado la parte inferior de su cuerpo y, por obvias razones, ya no podía seguir con vida. Pero, a pesar de todo, lo entendió porque se sintió igual de devastado que la castaña.

-"De seguro ella también" - comenzó pensar Jean tomando una de las navajas que aun poseía cercanas a su cuerpo pues no se había quitado en ningún momento su equipo de maniobras tridimensional- "deseo morir luego de la muerte de su amado"- rio en silencio, mirando la afilada navaja pues la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Poco le importo los golpes en la puerta de la habitación del rubio que comenzaban a sentirse y los gritos que lo llamaba por parte de sus compañeros y amigos. Ya nada le importaba

Con la calma del que sabe que todo seguirá su flujo, sin interrupciones, puso una vez más en su lugar al sombrero y al porta-retrato con la foto, acomodo la cama del rubio como si nunca se hubiese sentado allí pues sabía que a su amado le gustaba el orden, no tanto como al sargento ya que a Armin solo le gustaba mantener ordenada su habitación. Suspiró y se armó de valor.

- Ahora... ahora iré a acompañarte a ese mundo donde estas, mi amor - Su voz era apenas audible. La navaja que nunca se había separado de su mano ahora estaba enfrentando a su dueño, con el filo dándole directo a él, inmóvil, salvo por un pequeño temblor que salía de vez en cuando de las manos de Jean por el miedo, después de todo hacer eso le resultaba muy complicado.

- ... porque mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin tu presencia, porque sé que nuestras almas podrán volver a unirse en un futuro - el arma se acercó firmemente al cuello ya extendido de Jean- lo hago por ti... no, miento... -se corrigió, sabía que su pequeño Armin nunca hubiese querido esto, él hubiese querido que Jean continuara con su vida, que se casara y fuera feliz al lado de otra persona, pero nada de esto era posible para el más alto de los dos, Jean no imaginaba un futuro sin la compañía de Armin - lo hago por mi propia idiotez - y justo cuando la puerta había cedido a los constantes y desesperados golpes de la legión, Jean acabó con su vida, moviendo rápidamente la espada a favor del filo que se encontraba sobre su cuello, desgarrándolo en el acto y provocando una hemorragia, que acabo con su vida pocos segundos más tarde.

Después de todo, cada deseo que había tenido Jean era, ahora imposible. Un futuro donde él y Armin podían estar juntos, caminando por eso que el llamaba "playa" observando ese azul "mar" que Jean suponía era igual que los grandes ojos del rubio. Ver "desiertos", "junglas" y especies de animales que el creía inexistente y de las que Armin siempre hablaba. Todos sus deseos ahora eran imposibles...

_"Déjame volver a verte"_

_"Me niego a que esto termine"_

Todos sus deseos lo eran, todos menos uno.


	5. Chapter 5

Lean y disfruten, dejen sus comentarios :) Por cierto me dijeron hasta mala persona por lo que había escrito, como si me gustara matar personajes que amo xD! esperen hasta el final para decirme mala o buena persona, che(? y una cosa más! lo siento por demorarme tanto con esta actualización es que no sabñia que rumbo tomaría el fic, ahora lo sé espero que les guste :3

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Yaoi: JeanxArmin mención de LevixEren

* * *

Capìtulo 5: Un nuevo comienzo

Armin se despertó, era de mañana y ya se le hacia tarde para ir al primer día de preparatoria. El miedo a los recurrentes sueños que tenía lo había estado desvelando desde hacía algunas noches, pero la sensación era tan familiar y extraña, para el pobre niño, que a veces se impacientaba o se enojaba si lo que soñaba no era algo relacionado con ello. Se podría decir que el pequeño rubio sentía algo de nostalgia, como si esos sueños de una vida como ganado, la sensación de sentirse ligero con un equipo especial volando de un lado a otro, la adrenalina por sobrevivir y la realidad de que los llamados "Titanes" pudiesen devorarlo a él o a sus compañeros fueran un simple recuerdo del pasado, de otra vida o quizás de un mundo paralelo del que formó parte alguna vez. No lo sabía, también existía la posibilidad de que el resfrió que había sufrido hacía una semana, halla sido más grave de lo que en realidad pensaba y le hubiese afectado el cerebro. Todas estas eran posibilidades muy razonables para Armin, algunas mas disparatadas que otras pero todas altamente probables según su pensamiento. Pero había un pequeño detalle que lo incomodaba: una cara que no aparecía, una sombra sin forma que no reconocía, un sentimiento que era únicamente dirigido para una persona la cual no existía en ese sueño, o más bien, no se dignaba a aparecer de una vez por todas.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Armin se encontraba corriendo en dirección a su institución la cual, para su suerte, no quedaba a más de diez cuadras de distancia. Al llegar a las instalaciones ubico pronto el salón que este año le tocaba, gracias a la guía de una de sus profesoras, Hanji Zoe, la cual lo ayudo gustosa. Aveces, el pequeño pensaba que estaba algo, por no decir demasiado, loca pero reconocía que era una buena persona además de confiable. Al entrar a su aula, realizo un saludo general a todos sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia una pareja que se encontraba charlando en esos momentos.

- Eren, Mikasa - saludó a sus mejores amigos de la infancia.

- Armin, ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto la chica, la cual a pesar de ser pleno verano se encontraba usando una bufanda roja, como todos los días.

- Bien creo... - respondió mientras miraba la puerta del aula- Es raro que el profesor Levi se demore tanto ¿No? - pensó en voz alta cuestionando.

- Si.. lo sé - dijo su amigo, al cual se le notaba un deje de preocupación en la voz.

- Y es por estas cosas que luego me la paso soñando cosas raras entre tu y el profesor- musitó por lo bajo el rubio corriendo el riego de que la pelinegra lo reprimiera, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada ambos continuaron charlando, ignorando por completo su presencia. La charla comenzó a girar en torno a los sueños contantes del rubio, de los que Eren tenía cierta noción y seguía como si fuese su telenovela diaria favorita.

- ¿Y entonces me podía transformar en titan? - decía un sorprendido Eren mientras miraba a Armin con asombro ya que, sus sueños eran cada vez más raros.

- Si, y no solo eso luego nos protegiste a Mikasa y a mi de los cañones de los militares volviéndote a transformar- continuó con su explicación sobre esos extraños sueños que lo perseguían cada vez que dormía.

- ¡Wow! ¡Soy genial!- exclamó Eren como si fuese un niño pequeño, pero luego su semblante cambió a uno totalmente distinto. Sus expresiones se suavizaron y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín - Y.. que soñaste que sucedía entre el "coronel Levi" y yo - su voz apenas era audible, pero se denotaba interesado, como si las palabras que Armin le decía llegaran a calmarlo y a hacerlo pensar que su sentimiento podía ser correspondido, al menos en un sueño, por la persona a la que más amaba.

- Yo... - Armin no podía hablar, y era mas que obvio el motivo por el cual no lo hacía, no podía simplemente decir "Pues, los vi teniendo sexo cuando iba a entrar al despacho del coronel, igual no te preocupes, ustedes no se dieron cuenta para nada, se ve que estaban disfrutando muy a gusto" ¡Y menos frente a Mikasa! - "quien sabe las cosas que ella podría hacerme"- era el único pensamiento que transitaba por su mente - "tal vez rebanarme en pedazos como si me tratara de un Titan"- continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y..? - habló Eren sacándolo de ese mundo en el que Armin se veía sumergido.

- Pues..- iba a hablar, iba a decírselo, total era un simple sueño ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar?

Pero para su suerte esto no fue para nada necesario, la puerta del aula volvió a abrirse y todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos en forma de saludo a su superior, el cual entraba diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo. En cualquier clase normal ellos no prestarían atención a esto, se sentarían y volvería a charlar y serían callados, luego, por los gritos desesperados del profesor o profesora que entrase. Sin embargo, el profesor Levi era muy distinto, y los alumnos de esa institución valoraban lo suficiente su vida como para saber que con él debían de ser respetuosos y más aun cuando este entraba enojado de esa forma. Ya que para este, su baja estatura y apariencia de chico joven no era un impedimento alguno para generar miedo, una sola mirada bastaba. Pero, para su desgracia esto era lo que más atraía a uno de sus alumnos. Tanto Levi como el resto del colegio sabían de los sentimientos de Eren Jeaguer, sin embargo los profesores, entre ellos el nombrado, pensaba que era algo que se le pasaría con el tiempo, o una simple admiración que el niño, por su inexperiencia confundía con algo más. Sin embargo, Levi no podía evitar observar el semblante sonrojado de su alumno, de vez en cuando claro esta, pero hoy no tenía tiempo para eso, los tramites de traslado de un nuevo estudiante y una reunión con los directivos lo habían echo retrasarse y perder media hora de su hora de clase. ¡Y eso era inaceptable! Ahora debería darle el doble de trabajo a sus alumnos y si no terminaban con sus deberes, bueno, solo ellos sabrían como les iría luego. Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre aclaro su garganta y habló.

- Hola a todos, lamento haberme retrasado y todo eso pero tenemos un nuevo alumno así que espero que sean buenos con él- Se notaba por demás desinteresado en el tema como si el presentarlo fuese una obligación aunque, en realidad, así lo era.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y un joven entro en el aula colocándose adelante de todos

- Hola mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein, es un placer- el chico de cabello castaño se notaba relajado y miraba desinteresado a toda el aula, como si estuviese analizando a todos sus compañeros. Cuando la mirada de Jean calló sobre Armin, el rubio sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas levemente y un extraño escalofrió lo recorrió.

_¿Ese chico... quién es? _


	6. Chapter 6

Lean y disfruten, dejen sus comentarios :)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Disculpen la demora.

Yaoi: JeanxArmin mención de LevixEren

* * *

Capitulo 6: Nuestro camino hacia un nuevo mañana

Jean fijo su mirada sorprendido en un punto en particular, y un creciente sonrojo se acrecentó en las mejillas del rubio. Armin no sabía que hacer ¿Acaso lo estaba mirando a él? los nervios comenzaron a acumularse cuando el castaño comenzó a avanzar entre los pupitres, caminando callado pero firmemente en dirección hacia los bancos donde Mikasa, Eren y él se encontraban sentados. Algo dentro del pequeño le decía que saliera corriendo de allí, que iba a pasar algo que no podría soportar y que era mejor no verlo. Pero, simplemente no podía moverse, ese sonrojo persistía en sus mejillas ante la posibilidad de que el chico nuevo fuese a hablarle a él, pero ese no fue el caso. Jean se paro frente a Mikasa y confesó en voz alta que era completamente hermosa, que sus facciones eran únicas y que estaban destinados a estar juntos porque él había soñado con ella. Armin bajo la mirada, que idiota había sido al pensar que ese chico le pudo haber querido hablar a él o lo pudo haber mirado por siquiera, un segundo.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que la situación se calmó, el nuevo alumno se había ganado un buen castigo por parte del profesor. Un castigo que no solo afecto a Jean, si no al resto del curso, por parte del mal humor que el pelinegro llevaba acumulado ese día. Las horas pasaron entre las múltiples quejas y los berrinches por parte de la mayoría de los presentes y, mientras tanto, Armin se encontraba garabateando sobre su cuaderno de dibujos pues ya había terminado con los deberes que el profesor Levi había dado, con mucho gusto, para arruinarle a la mayoría la primera "tranquila" semana de clases. Sin embargo, para Armin no impusieron gran problema y pudo resolverlos antes de que el día hubiese acabado, por eso se encontraba en ese momento dibujando una parte de su sueño. Él se había visto protegiendo a alguien en contra de esos Titanes, abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, rodeados. Pero ese alguien era una simple sombra alguien sin rostro, por lo que no sabía realmente como dibujarlo, por eso solamente realizó su contorno y lo dejó así, sin terminar.

Por su lado, Jean se había terminado por sentar en el banco libre de tras del rubio, para molestia de este último, o más bien vergüenza, ya que en ocasiones podía distraerse o erizarse al sentir la respiración del castaño, tan cerca de su cuello. Y era a causa de que, el mas alto se sentía fascinado por el pequeño frente suyo, y conforme el tiempo avanzó y las semanas se transformaron en meses notó la inteligencia que este poseía y vio gran parte de sus dibujos, bastante impresionado a decir verdad, ya que eran replicas de los sueños que el castaño también sufría desde hacía un tiempo. Por eso, y de forma en que nadie lo notase él se recostaba un poco de lado sobre su pupitre, aprovechando la situación para poder mirar mejor la hoja del rubio y ver como su mano danzaba hábilmente sobre esta cuando de ecuaciones o exámenes se trataba y titubeaba de forma constante cuando se ponía a dibujar. Era una vista magnifica y realmente se encontraba anonadado por todas las características que pudo descubrir del pequeño, pero sin embargo nunca le dirigió la palabra y si hablaba con él era un solo "mejor calla a tu amigo" en un tono, para nada amigable con su persona, pero era algo inevitable, ya que no sabía como hablarle.

Jean siempre había sido alguien muy seguro de si mismo, de lo que era, de quien era en el mundo y también estaba bastante seguro sobre su sexualidad, a diferencia de Armin quien siempre se encontró dudando sobre todo. Sin embargo, esto cambiaba para el castaño cuando miraba a ese rubio de ojos azules, quien lo hacia perderse en un mundo desconocido para él hasta el momento, sensación la cual le gustaba experimentar pero, a su vez, quería saber el motivo.

Eren, no era solo un idiota medio bruto enamorado de Levi, claro que no, era alguien muy perceptivo e inteligente para determinadas cuestiones, no para temas teóricos como lo era su mejor amigo pero sin embargo si lo era para darse cuenta de los sentimientos e intenciones de las personas y había algo en Jean, con respecto a Armin, que no le caía para nada bien. Eren podía ver como el chico cara de caballo, como él lo llamaba, miraba a su mejor amigo de una forma extraña, y eso le molestaba. No por el echo de ponerse celoso o algo así, ya que él tenia bien en claro sus sentimientos hacia su profesor, si no que se sentía en la obligación de proteger a su amigo, como si de su hermana menor se tratase o tal vez como si fuese un padre que esta intentando impedir que su hija salga en una cita con un chico desconocido, en ambas situaciones se sentía como un guardaespaldas posesivo. Pero todo esto era porque sabía lo frágil que podía ser su amigo en ocasiones y no quería verlo sufrir por el retardado de Jean. Era, también frustrante, ver como su amigo anhelaba con la mirada a ese estúpido. ¡Ambos se gustaban y ninguno movía un solo cabello en demostrarlo mutuamente! ¿Qué era lo que podría ser más deprimente? ¿Ver que un idiota esta enamorado de tu mejor amigo, ver que tu amigo también gusta de ese idiota o ver que ninguno hace nada para avanzar en esa relación mutua? Eren se la pasaba pensando en eso, que fácil la tenían esos dos y que tan mal aprovechaban esa oportunidad, al menos a ellos no les podría caer un cargo penal por adulterio o pedofilia, tan fácil y tan difícil podía ser el amor, esas eran cuestiones que él estaba comenzando a comprender y que rondaban por su mente. Todo dependía de la perspectiva, algunas situaciones podrían ser fáciles para él pero difíciles para las personas que lo sufrían, y quería ayudar a su amigo a pesar de todo, ya que si el rubio era feliz todo estaría bien, ya se encargaría de partirle la cara a Jean si lo lastimaba u obligaba a hacer algo que este no quisiese.

- Eren... deja de dar vueltas en la cama- dijo una voz fría y autoritaria - en verdad eres molesto - al decir esto un brazo hizo que el cuerpo de Eren sea atraído más cerca de otro haciendo que la cara de él quedara pegada al pecho desnudo de su acompañante.

- Lo siento- la voz de Eren titubeaba con vergüenza y se quedo en esa posición tan reconfortante por algunos minutos- profesor Levi... - dijo luego de un rato de sentir la calidez del pecho ajeno.

- Ya te dije que aquí no me llames así - la mano de él se paso por el cuerpo de su alumno, acariciando desde su cabeza hasta el fin de su espalda y quedándose allí por un momento mientras tomaba un poco de distancia para observarlo mejor - ¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó.

Esta ya era una situación normal para Eren, encontrarse con su profesor en el departamento de este último de forma eventual para ese tipo de encuentros, una relación de amantes secretos por los múltiples prejuicios que la sociedad tenía sobre este tipo de casos. Pero no se sentía obligado a nada, se sentía completo cada vez que podía estar de esa forma con él.

- Solamente me gustaría ayudar a un amigo - dijo pensativo sobre la situación que Armin y Jean estaban atravesando.

- ¿Y este te parece momento para plantearme algo de tus amigos? - Levi arqueo una ceja, el menor que se encontraba entre sus brazos sabía probablemente que era lo que él estaba pensando hacer y ahora venía con sus dudas sobre sus compañeros de clase, eso no hacía más que causarle ternura al profesor, aunque no lo demostrara.

Eren sonrió, y rió por lo bajo, sabía que no era el momento adecuando pero si se quedaba de brazos cruzados ninguno de los dos podría disfrutar del cuerpo ajeno de la forma en la que lo venían haciéndolo hasta hace unos momentos.

- Haré lo que quieras - verlo reír era suficiente recompensa, aunque también lo cobraría de otra forma, Eren sonrió y lo besó, aun le quedaba algunas horas de diversión y no querían desaprovecharlas, sabiendo que su amado lo iba a ayudar Eren dejó las preocupaciones de lado y pasó a ocuparse de otros temas.


	7. Chapter 7

Lean y disfruten, dejen sus comentarios :)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

¡Disculpen la demora! Es que con que tengo otro fic de KnB y que ando ocupada con la tarea no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir pero ¡Noticias! Ya se acerca el final de este fic! así que estamos ya en los **ÚLTIMOS ****CAPÍTULOS...**

Yaoi: JeanxArmin mención de LevixEren

* * *

Capitulo 7: Un deseo posible

- ¿De verdad crees que funcionará? Es un plan demasiado simple - dijo Levi mientras acompañaba a Eren a la parada de colectivo que este debía tomarse para regresar a su casa, a el mayor de edad le encantaría poder llevarlo el mismo, pero por el momento esto no seria posible por sus posiciones.

- Si lo creo, ellos no necesitan enterarse de sus sentimientos, al menos no de los propios, cada uno sabe que siente algo por el otro ¡Si es que se nota a kilómetros! Solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito o una oportunidad para hablarse, y eso es lo que haremos - Eren hablaba seguro de si mismo mientras caminaba.

- Si tu lo dices - Levi suspiró resignado, ya habían llegado a la parada. Se quedó conversando con su alumno hasta que el colectivo apareció a lo lejos, en el horizonte de la calle. Fue en ese momento en que miro disimuladamente hacia varias direcciones para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie conocido cerca, por suerte para él, su baja estatura y aspecto lo hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que era, así que no tenía que preocuparse por los desconocidos. Esto, en algunas ocasiones podía ser problemático pero para esta era inevitablemente perfecto. Agarro la cara de Eren entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso sobre sus labios, luego de esto se fue sin decir adiós, esa era su forma de despedirse.

Otro día escolar se avecinaba y Armin entraba al aula de su clase como todos los días, preparado para una nueva jornada escolar diaria. Se acercó a sus amigos y comenzó a platicar con ellos como siempre hasta que la profesora Hanji Zoe entró por la puerta del salón. Su clase de ciencias se paso de forma rápida para los alumnos que admiraban a esa mujer tan torpe con su trabajo, realizando experimentos que en su mayoría terminaban por fracasar y felicitándola cuando de vez en cuando algo le salía bien. Solo quedaban dos horas para terminar con sus actividades y esas horas pertenecían al "enano enojón" como solo algunos se atrevían a nombrarle. La puerta se abrió de par en par y Levi entró al recinto.

- Muy buenos días - habló él mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

Últimamente Levi había cambiado un poco, todos sus alumnos lo notaban de un mejor humor pero, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser intimidarte para varios. Esto era, evidentemente por la presencia del menor en su vida pero a pesar de esto Levi no le daba ningún trato especial a su amante, en primer instancia porque no quería que nadie se de cuenta de su relación y en segunda porque le gustaba ver su cara de confusión ante un tema que no entendía, además el poder ayudarlo con su tarea de forma "particular" era también algo ventajoso para el profesor.

- Para la próxima semana realizarán un trabajo práctico en pareja - Levi hablaba mientras desempacaba de su estuche varios papeles que usaría más tarde como material de trabajo y los ordenaba sobre su escritorio. Y, al sentir los bufidos y quejidos que varios habían ser remplazados por proposiciones para formar las parejas el pelinegro se apresuró a agregar - No se apresuren tanto, las parejas del trabajo ya las armé yo y las pasaré a leer en unos minutos las cuales arme con el fin de mejorar el trabajo en aula y las notas de algunas personas.

La mayoría de los presentes estaban asombrados, Levi no era de aquellas personas que gastaría su tiempo en aquel tipo de actividad.

- No se sorprendan tanto - su profesor parecía haberle leído la mente a varios- Es una actividad que me propusieron que realizara, cuando las lea en un momento quiero que se acerquen a su pareja para dialogar sobre la primera etapa y que les de su consigna- Luego de esto Levi tomó entre sus manos uno de los múltiples papeles y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. Eran las parejas que realizarían el trabajo práctico. En el momento que eran mencionados todos se acercaban al pupitre de su compañero o compañera.

Armin miraba intranquilamente el continuo movimiento de sus compañeros dirigiéndose de un lado para el otro, a Eren le había tocado con Mikasa, para desgracia del rubio el cual esperaba que le tocara con uno de sus amigos, aun si eso significaba que el otro se quedaría sin pareja, principalmente por el echo de que no era alguien muy extrovertido.

Por su parte Levi, había colocado a esa chica a regañadientes con su amado. Si hubiese tenido la posibilidad lo hubiese dejado sin pareja de trabajo, pero como era un curso con un número par de alumnos esto no pudo ser así. Por suerte sabía que a pesar de los sentimientos de la pelinegra Eren Jeager solo le pertenecía a él y eso era algo de lo que se alegraba profundamente.

Jean escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones de su profesor el cual aún no lo había nombrado quedaban pocos alumnos sin pareja, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Thomas, Armin y él.

- Connie tu lo harás con Sasha, por tu parte Marco te tocará con Thomas - Levi hablaba despreocupadamente aunque, sin embargo, tanto el castaño como el rubio sintieron un hormigueo recorrer la espalda, aunque intentaron no demostrarlo, las únicas dos personas que faltaban por formar un grupo eran ellos y eso significaba por lo tanto que - Armin y Jean formarán el último grupo- Era oficial Levi lo había confirmado.

Jean fue quien se acercó a Armin bajo la supuesta mirada "furiosa" de Eren, aunque esta escondía cierta expectativa. Armin se encontraba petrificado ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¡Era la primera vez que le hablaba! Jean al notar que Armin no le estaba prestando atención, pues ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, carraspeó la garganta haciendo Armin se diera cuenta de la situación.

- ¡Lo siento! - Armin hablaba bastante alterado, con un rubor casi imperceptible sobre sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes - Jean sonaba casual como si no le importara nada de lo que estaba pasando, aunque esto no fuese así.

El profesor entonces comenzó a dictar las actividades a realizar. Esperaba que Eren tuviera razón así valdría la pena derrochar algo de su tiempo libre en la corrección de las actividades de todo el curso sin embargo al observar de reojo las caras puestas por los dos alumnos en cuestión no sabía bien lo que esperar había mucha duda en sus miradas, ambas se notaban decaídas y hasta un poco enojadas se preguntaba el porqué de esto. Tal vez si había sido algo inútil intentar acercarlos después de todo.

Armin suspiró agotado ¡No habían pasado ni 10 minutos y ya habían discutido! ¿Eso era algo posible? Se maldecía mentalmente por su idiotes ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle que él lo haría solo que no había por qué preocuparse? Claro, solamente quería que no se preocupará, que el castaño evitara toda molestia posible, quería dejar de sentir esas fastidiosas mariposas que le hacían causar sentires raros en su estomago, quería dejar de amarlo.

Jean por su parte bufó molesto, él podría parecer vago, desarreglado y holgazán ¡Pero eso no significaba que fuese cierto! En una situación normal tal vez era diferente, si le hubiese tocado un compañero igual de aplicado que Armin como Marco, su amigo, tal vez hubiese aceptado esa clase de peticiones pero con Armin era todo tan distinto. Verlo esforzarse a diario, realizar ejercicios, adelantar tareas, estudiar más que otro chico de esa clase, ver como dibujaba, como se rascaba su cabello cada vez que el problema a resolver era un poco más complicado, verlo recostado cuando no tenía nada más que hacer para luego ver su lento vaiven de arriba hacia abajo provocado por su respirar. Mierda, si que estaba obsesionado con el chico, pero era imposible no estarlo, Armin era tan perfecto a sus ojos, y no permitiría que el realizase todo el trabajo solo ¡No, no y claro que no! Frunció su entrecejo y una vez que escuchó que el profesor terminó de dictar se paró delante del rubio y acercó su cara a la del más pequeño.

- Nos juntaremos mañana, sábado, en mi casa y no quiero un no como respuesta- Jean estaba firme, seguro de sus palabras, y tenía una mirada que hacia erizar al rubio, aunque el castaño no se percatase de esto ya que pensaba que en realidad lo había intimidado un poco.

Armin solo pudo asentir, completamente mudo, mirándolo a los ojos. Unos minutos pasaron y la campana que daba por finalizado el día comenzaba a sonar, las últimas dos horas con el profesor Levi habían pasado volando entre los preparativos para la nueva actividad. Armin agarró su mochila y salió casi hullendo del recinto escolar, sin esperar nada ni a nadie, sentía su corazón palpitar y no podía soportar más por un día. Mañana sería otro día y sabía que sería uno lleno de emociones.

Esa noche Armin tuvo un sueño, soñó con ese chico sin rostro tan importante para su "sueño de vidas pasadas", como secretamente los llamaba. Pero a mitad del sueño, para su sorpresa su silueta se hizo más clara, era alguien que conocía ¿Acaso esa persona era Jean?


End file.
